


Exaltation

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [139]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birds, Dean pities turtledoves, Dialogue-Only, Flocks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Michael's Flock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exaltation: the action of raising high; a feeling or state of extreme elation or joy; rapture; euphoria. Alternatively, the name for a family of larks. </p>
<p>Or, Michael attempts to find a new name for his flock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaltation

**Author's Note:**

> Information sourced from here: http://baltimorebirdclub.org/gnlist.html

“A group of quails is called a bevy.”

 

“I don’t like it.”

 

***

 

“A murmuration of starlings?”

 

“Mika, you’re _not_ calling us a ‘murmuration.’”

 

***

 

“A cast of hawks?”

 

“Meh.”

 

***

 

“An unkindness of ravens?”

 

“You’re right; that name _is_ rather unkind.”

 

***

 

“A siege of herons?”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

***

 

“A peep of chickens?”

 

“Cute, but no.”

 

***

 

“A party of jays?”

 

“Well, I do like parties... ‘specially when they’re in my pants.”

 

“Gabe!”

 

***

 

“Get this. A flock of turtledoves is called a pitying.”

 

“Well, with a name like that, I’d pity them too.”

 

***

 

“A parliament of owls?”

 

“Add it to the short-list.”

 

“How about _no_.”

 

***

 

“A dissimulation of birds?”

 

“Angels aren’t birds, Adam.”

 

“Hypocrite.”

 

***

 

“I think I found something. It says here that a group of larks is called an exaltation.”

 

“Oh, Lulu! It’s _perfect._ ”

 

“Hey, I kinda like it too.”

 

“Yeah; it has a nice ring to it.”

 

“I could get used to it.”

 

“You don’t see me complaining.”

 

“I concur.”

 

“Well, that’s it then. We’re an _exaltation._ ”


End file.
